$ { \left[\begin{array}{rr}{0} & {1} \\ {3} & {1}\end{array}\right]+\left[\begin{array}{rr}{2} & {-1} \\ {4} & {-2}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Solution: To find the sum of two matrices, add the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{0}+{2} & {1}+{-1} \\ {3}+{4} & {1}+{-2}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{2} & {0} \\ {7} & {-1}\end{array}\right]}$